Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification/Archive1
__TOC__ - 07:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Result - Successful; Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is now a gold article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) }} 15:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per BP. - 17:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) }} 15:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per BP. - 17:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) }} 15:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per nomination. - 17:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) }} 14:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Definitely needs some reorganization. I'll make a note of that. 06:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Silver worthy content to me, but needs to be more organised to be a better class - 08:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per pete. YuriKaslov 02:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Battlefield: Bad Company is now a Bronze article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) }} 14:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Very good article. Almost worth being gold, but its missing something. I'm not sure what, but something... 06:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per nomination. YuriKaslov 02:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Wehrmacht is now a silver article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) }} 14:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that could work. And we'd out the the navbox at the very bottom of the article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Very well written, but needs a vehicle box for gold. 06:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per Eden, it does need a vehicle infobox. Otherwise it is good. YuriKaslov 02:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Katyusha is now a silver article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) }} 14:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I think it's worth bronze. It just needs more info for BF2 and P4F. 06:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - What is there is pretty well-written, but it is missing a large chunk of information in the P4F section. YuriKaslov 02:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: G3 is now a bronze article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) }} 23:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per the President. Needs some in-game pics and more information on the behavior of each weapon, but that'll only really be a matter of time. I'll try taking some soon. - 10:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Sure, why not - 11:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) }} - 20:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::'tis a good point... I'll think about it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. All the text sections really say are each weapon's stats as dicated in the in-game store, and the critical hit increase for the upgraded weapon. I think it needs more stuff like the M16 page or the M249 page. - 20:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Yeah, Imma agree with Pete on this one. I can see whyMaxwell wants it Silver as it has completed gunboxes and pictures of the weapons, but it seems there are more pictures than words when looking at it. 04:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Result - Unsuccessful; per BF:TIE, ignoring regular user votes, making it 1 for silver and 2 for bronze. Machine Gun (Battlefield Heroes) will remain a Bronze article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) }} - *'Silver/Comment' - Thanks for the mention, SSD! But yeah, if we want images to make this gold, we'll need someone with an HD video recorder. Most from what I've seen cost between $150-$200, with the Hauppauge HD PVR or Colossus seeming to be the best bang for buck (which I'm saving for to get one of them eventually). If we want a 1080p walkthrough, as Pete suggests, the only way I know of is for someone to shell out enough money for a Blackmagic Intensity Pro and four HDD's in RAID to record with, not to mention have a computer that could process it all. Unless we find someone who happens to have a setup for that, it's a little out there. 04:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Result - Successful; Welcome to Bad Company is now a Silver article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) }} 17:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Seems to cover everything, although not in enough detail. Good images though. - 18:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Successful; RPK is now a bronze article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) }} 17:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Gold' - Complete and VERY detailed. Definitely gold - 18:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Result - Successful; T-54 is now gold article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) }} 17:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - If by visual display you mean images then, yes, I agree - 18:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Result - Successful; M48 Patton is now a silver article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) }} 00:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I dunno, maybe a pic of the spec in the game menu? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - With Yuri on this one. Really needs an image or two, and some more organisation. But it has promise. - 11:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I'm not sure how it could be improved, but it just doesn't look like a silver article to me... - 11:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Magnum Ammunition is now a bronze article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) }} 12:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Quite justified. Looks a lot better than it did last week. As for the sub-articles, I did suggest that everything that isn't WWII should probably go on another page. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Two votes? Can't we get some more people to vote here... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Well excuuuuse me, princess, for not voting yet (oh yes, I did go there). The article is very well done, though. Almost gold, but it needs some more information in each of the sections, mainly the Vietnam modded one. 00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Disambiguation' - I still believe the page should be converted to a full-on disambig page. It serves nigh-exactly the same purpose, and any info that wouldn't be included on the separate pages would simply be included in the disambig. It doesn't need to, and IMO shouldn't, be a full article in its own right anyway. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Weak Silver' - SSD's reorganising of the page makes it look nicer, but it needs fleshing out more. There isn't really a need for a full on disambig IMO. - 11:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Then why bother having one? Plainly the thing is a disambiguation page with a slight more info than normal. JSYK, if you didn't know, there's also a Wake Island disambig page under the ugly "Wake Island (disambiguation)" title. Which is both stupid and redundant, considering that the exact same role is filled in by the basic "wake island" page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Er, how long has it been since you've looked at the article? There are detailed sections pertaining to BF1942 and B1943, and a BFV section to expand, with a link to the disambig page (to which that article serves the proper role of a disambiguation page). How in the world is that a big dismabig page? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::ATM it's not, but once you get the other sections moved off of the Wake Island page, then it WILL be a big disambig page. (if you decide not to, then that's very hypocritical of you guys for not following suit with the rest of the article.) TBH all of the pages should either be together, or separated. Having a bunch of them on the same page and then the rest on different pages sets a really, really bad precedent. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I sorta see what you mean, but yet, I don't... The way we organised it was by context. We put the WWII articles on the same page, and the others, since they all have differing contexts, were put on other pages. It would be too long if it were all on the same article, especially if they all had the same size as the BF1942 article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well I'm about to gather up my balls and do something bold. ::::::I'll move Wake Island -> Wake Island (World War II); Wake Island (disambig) -> Wake Island; and remove any mention of the other versions from the WWII page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Being bold is commendable, but maybe we should discuss that at the talk page first - 20:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *So uh, what do we do about this?... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I think the result is pretty clear, even with Yuri's objections. This should be archived, the page promoted, and any further discussion should be redirected to the talk page - 11:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Wake Island is now a silver article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) }} - 15:43, June 14, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Why not? Looks good, and after having a quick read, generally sums up the level, and , as you said, barely and personal input. Nowhere near the detail needed for silver, but deserves a bronze. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Certainly a good article. It might have some bias once I get to it in my project to add detailed walkthroughs within the synopsis (per Welcome to Bad Company/Acta Non Verba quality). I'm still on Crossing Over though... been busy and distracted with other stuff. 03:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Successful; Crack the Sky is now a bronze article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) }} - 09:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I guess I have more work to do in the image department. Good article overall, but needs more information on what weapons its most/least useful for IMO. 00:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - I think SSD's right, it can be improved. But it is good, a higher end Bronze. - 18:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) }} - 09:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - If only there were images... Very well written by Tsc08 though. 00:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - It's certainly...comprehensive. I must admit I haven't bothered reading most of it, but clearly it's detailed. A few images, and some sub-sections, just to break it up a bit, would be an improvement - 18:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) }} 00:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Well illustrated (and more can't be a bad thing, Eden) and seems detailed. I think SSD's right about organisation, and maybe some of the trivia could be worked into the main text, but otherwise good... - 18:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC)}} 18:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *'Bronze' - Per nomination. I can fix up the '43 sections though, I flew both a ton in the summer BF1943 came out (favorite thing about that game :D ). 19:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) }} 18:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per slaving over writing them, lol. I agree they need images, but for that to happen I'll need a capture card that can at least record in 720p. I'll be getting one as soon as I can though. 19:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC)}}